Cofradía
by isabellaar
Summary: Inexplicables sucesos han tenido lugar en los últimos tiempos y la explicación de estos acontecimientos podría deberse a la presencia de una extraña y legendaria criatura. La necesidad de volver a la normalidad se acrecentará entre cada uno de los clanes,y será a raíz de esa chispa que se prenderá todo un incendio en el que los Cullen tendrán claro una sola cosa: Victoria o muerte.


**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y sus personajes correspondientes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

 _ **El ocaso de los cuatro soles.**_

 **Prefacio completo:**

La dinastía imperiosa de los Vulturis está a punto de cumplir cuatro mil años y en el mundo vampírico la vida habitual de todos los clanes parece haberse detenido desde entonces. Una serie de inexplicables sucesos han tenido lugar en los últimos tiempos y la explicación de estos acontecimientos podría deberse a la presencia de una extraña y legendaria criatura que anuncia el desastre y la muerte. ¿Habrá una desesperada alianza entre los Vulturis y los Cullen? La necesidad de volver a la normalidad se acrecentará entre cada uno de los aquelarres, y será a raíz de esa chispa que se prenderá todo un incendio en el que los Cullen tendrán claro una sola cosa: Victoria o muerte.

 _"Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Te proponemos un longfic" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

 _Se los llevaron consientes, porque sabían que se negaban a morir. Quizás por eso los quisieron más. Porque estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo, porque se notaba que eran auténticos._

 _Pero también fue lo que ellos no entendieron, lo que se convertiría en su error. Que ellos pensaban, que estaban presentes. Que planeaban derrotarlos._

El día que había comenzado el estallido de terror entre los vampiros había sido el día en que Benjamín y Kebi desaparecieron del mapa sin dejar rastro ni esencia, se desconocían las razones pertinentes de la ausencia de los dos integrantes del clan Egipcio, pero desde entonces, el índice de natalidad había disminuido notablemente, engendrando un desasosiego entre los clanes alarmante.

Cuando Rosalie vislumbró a través de los ventanales de la casa los pinos que residían directamente ante sus ojos, advirtió lo altos y rígidos que parecían, como sables. Cortarían el viento, en vez de doblarse bajo sus ráfagas. Entrecerró los ojos, pero no veía nada más allá que oscuridad y follaje. Tenía una sensación pavorosa en el estómago y los ojos le ardían por alguna extraña razón, se sentía impotente, la sed le nublaba vertiginosamente los pensamientos, las ganas de matar se apoderaban de ella todos los días, aunque el uso frecuente de su autocontrol era varios talones más alto.

Sabía que si salía allí afuera, probablemente no volvería jamás.

─Se los han llevado ─informó Carlisle, ansioso, pesaroso, a su familia, con un deje de intranquilidad notable en su pacífica voz.

La tensión se cernió sobre sus cuerpos, y ahí, en mitad de una oscura noche de noviembre, los Cullen se limitaron a mirarse las pálidas caras.

─¿Pero… quienes? ─se atrevió a preguntar la rubia, parecía más cadavérica, más marchita, más desganada, con unos ojos tan negros como el carbón que no transmitían nada más allá que miedo e insertidumbre.

Carlisle guardó silencio, un silencio angustioso para todos los presentes que llevó varios segundos, ninguno supo cuántos, siete ojos negruzcos recaían en el patriarca del clan, siete ojos enloquecidos, hambrientos, interrogantes, su esposa, sus hijos.

─Es el fin ─inquirió al cabo de una larga e innecesaria inspiración ─… el fin de nuestra especie, si no luchamos hoy, no lucharemos mañana, sé que estáis cansados de tanto enfrentamiento, pero esto es algo mucho más grande que cualquiera de nosotros, más grande que cualquier vampiro que haya existido en general, y se ha llevado a Benjamín y Kebi, han desaparecido, Amun no sabe en qué momento, ni cuándo, y teme por ellos.

Rosalie le devolvió una mirada de desaprobación que Carlisle aceptó impasible.

─No vamos a comprometernos por dos vampiros insignificantes causando alboroto, tenemos asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparnos, Carlisle, y tú más que nadie lo sabe, tampoco podemos acusar tontamente a algo que no sabemos si es o no, hacerlo supondría poner en jaque a Aro, y es lo último que nos conviene ahora mismo. Lleva años esperando a que nos pongamos más duros de lo conveniente para saltar con cualquier argumento vacuo pero convincente, y ahora con este incidente…

─¿Crees que Amun reprochará en la guardia que haya tanta inquietud a raíz de las desapariciones? ─inquirió Jasper con interés.

─Es probable.

─Absurdo.

La joven miró su hermano mayor sin entender y Jasper esbozó entonces una mueca sardónica.

─¿Qué pasa? ─el mayor frunció el ceño─ ¿Esperar a que se lleven a alguno de nosotros? ¿Ver cómo nuestros amigos desaparecen uno a uno y no hacer nada por ellos, después de que nos hubieron ayudado?

─Amun se negó a ofrecernos su ayuda preliminarmente… y fue reticente al respecto. ─balbució la rubia, aunque su seguridad se había esfumado de repente.

─Pero Benjamín se quedó con nosotros hasta el final. ─Contraatacó Esme, sentada en el borde de un sofá blanco que no ayudaba en absoluto a su aspecto moribundo─ Creo que todos aquí sabemos precisamente qué alternativas apuntan más hacia lo correcto y qué no, y yo particularmente me inclino mucho más hacia lo correcto. Por supuesto que podréis hacer lo queráis, si no quisierais hacerlo lo entendería, pero en el caso de que tengáis pensado quedaros no tendría ningún problema en pediros madurez.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros, infructuosa y sin nada más de energía, resignada apartó la vista, dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada hacia la oscuridad de la noche que se reflejaba ante todos.

Podía escuchar y ver cómo el viento azotaba la punta de los altos pinos, pero esta vez con una vivacidad mucho más violenta que la anterior, creando una vorágine enérgica entre ellos, dándole la bienvenida a un próximo ventarrón que no tardaría en llenar todo el bosque de agua y barro. Eso no era normal, ella lo sabía, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio algo así, aunque no hay nada digno de destacar climatológicamente hablando en los meses que siguieron después del encuentro con los Vulturis, salvo que todo el mundo juraba percibir un ligero pero constante aumento de los misteriosos ruidos que salían de las montañas de Forks. La víspera del primero de mayo del 2009 se dejaron sentir tales temblores de tierra que hasta los vecinos más cercanos de la zona pudieron percibirlos, y unos meses después, en la víspera de otoño, se produjo un fragor subterráneo asombrosamente sincronizado con una serie de llamaradas en la cima de las montañas, y súbitamente al culminar el mes de octubre, Benjamín y Kebi desaparecieron, y ni la propia Alice podía inmiscuirse al respecto.

─Esme tiene razón… ─terció una nueva voz femenina, voz que no terminaba de acostumbrarse a oír─ si Benjamín nos pudo ayudar con el asunto de Renesmee, no entiendo el por qué nosotros no podríamos devolverle esa mano.

─Aunque eso implicase nuestra propia destrucción… ─susurró Rosalie para sus adentros.

─Entonces tendremos que ser más inteligentes ─inisistió Bella─ Mira, me encantaría conseguir que fueran los Vulturis los que se ocuparan de todo esto por nosotros, pero no lo están haciendo, se nos está acabando el tiempo, las Denali, Amun, Tia y los otros clanes sobrantes no tienen tiempo. Y esa cosa se está animando…

─Pero para entonces tendremos que estar alimentados ─interrumpió Edward, muy serio─ no podemos enfrentarnos a nada en el estado en que nos encontramos actualmente.

─Ya hallaremos una forma. ─asintió Carlisle.

─Eso no suena como una respuesta muy convincente «hallaremos una forma» no es suficiente para nadie. ─replicó Jasper─. No para mí.

Alice suspiró, exasperada, la pequeña vampiresa no había dicho nada en toda la reunión, su mirada se había perdido por un instante, pero no se trataba de ninguna visión. Tenía sed de **sangre** , quería que ese líquido caliente recorriera su garganta y acabase de una vez con ese ardor tan insoportable.

─Eso es imposible. ─Le habló a su conyugue con una calma desesperada.

El ex confederado enarcó una ceja. No hacía falta preguntarle por qué, en su rostro se notaba a leguas su desconcierto.

─Sería una irresponsabilidad de tu parte ir por ahí solo, sé que lo quieres, al igual que todos, pero tenemos que esperar sólo unos días.

El viento que azotaba los ventanales de la casa se hacía cada vez más fuerte, dificultando la conversación.

─¿Y qué se supone que tengamos que hacer? ─terció Emmett ciertamente inquieto, recostado sobre una pared─ Yo sólo digo que sería mejor para todos que…

Pero el resto de sus palabras fueron ahogadas por un trueno ensordecedor que hizo estremecer la tierra. Por un momento, el trueno dominó incluso aquel sonido penetrante y monótono de desgarramiento de la casa, Rosalie levantó la vista y vio un cielo negro, con muchas nubes oscuras y esponjosas que flotaban a millas de distancia. El trueno desencadenó un auténtico pánico entre los presentes, y en cuestión de segundos, una melena cobriza atravesó el umbral de la puerta hasta llegar a sus padres con rapidez, se giró para encarar a su familia y se disculpó, para luego agregar, entre espasmos, haber visto a un chico subiendo a toda prisa la montaña delante de una mujer, justo unos segundos antes de advertirse el estruendo.

Renesmee andaba leyendo extraviada, pero casi olvidó lo que estaba haciendo al divisar fugazmente, a la luz de la luna, a las dos figuras que corrían montaña arriba. Mujer y niño se deslizaban sigilosamente por entre la maleza, y Renesmee, que no salía de su asombro, creyó ver que iban enteramente desnudos. Al recordarlo en medio de su familia, no estaba del todo segura por cuanto al niño respecta, y cree que es posible que llevase una especie de cinturón con flecos y un par de calzones o pantalones de color oscuro.

¿Pero qué estaba pasando?

La pequeña imberbe se aferró de su padre mientras que todos los restantes comenzaban a alterarse sin miramientos. No fue hasta entonces, cuando Rosalie profirió un gemido de conmoción, que los Cullen cayeron en cuenta del implacable movimiento de las ventanas, no se trataba de un temblor ni mucho menos, cómo sucedió en el pasado, sino de las fuertes ráfagas que apaleaban las mismas con tal fuerza que estaban harto seguros que terminarían haciéndose añicos.

─¿Qué demonios es eso? ─bramó Rosalie de pie en medio del bullicio.

Un hombre alto y erguido que vestía un uniforme sutilmente distinto del de los centinelas del Marvel —tal vez era el modo de llevarlo, pero parecía servir para la guerra— apareció mirándoles fijamente a unos metros de distancia de la casa. Rosalie se fijó un segundo después en que llevaba un paraguas sobre su cabeza que parecía no agitarse con la ventolera y que esta era muy pequeña y un poco aguzada.

Pero lo más inquietante, o incluso desconcertador de todo aquel asunto, era que los ojos de aquella ‒no muy distinta a una estatua‒ cosa oscura parecían brillar como dos focos incandescentes y amarillentos.

Aquel ser no duró más de siete segundos mirándoles, pues, tras una última sacudida de ventanales, desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche llevándose consigo las fuertes ráfagas del viento y la exigua calma que les quedaba.

* * *

 **N/A: Espero terminar esto con buen pie.**

 **No lo olviden, un review es una sonrisa y las sonrisas son la vitamina del mundo.**


End file.
